bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LaviBookman/Archive III
Your Character, Kōmei It has to be said, this is one of the best characters I've encountered on this site for a very long time. He's well put together, he isn't overpowered to laughable extents. But yet manages to give off a feeling of power nevertheless. That, and respect for your skills that is. I was actually so impressed by the work on this character that I loaned certain minor elements from him in the creation of Hiroya Ginkarei - Though these elements are so small and few that they're likely not recognized at first. Njalm2 15:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Welcome back! Thanks man! Finally got back my interest in Bleach. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 13:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) hey want to do an RP with me? Grizzaka 01:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) well i was thinking that we do something like families meet like Ray Martinez's family meets one of your familys if you have one or we do an RP where one of our characters meet and become friends. Grizzaka 21:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) then what would you want to do? Grizzaka 02:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC) hey, u still wanna RP? only this time it's a fight between arrancars? Grizzaka 17:56, April 19, 2011 (UTC) sure no prob. Grizzaka 18:15, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Here you are. Allies of Old: Malla Vs Herrera Grizzaka 18:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ur post when you have the time. Grizzaka 18:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) it's not that, i am making this RP connect with a few others i made sorry. Grizzaka 20:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) No no, nothing is going to happen to your character listen. I made it where he got a message from one of his allies and he had to return back to their spot that's all i never wanted to change your character. I forgot to put that in and It was my mistake and I'm sorry for any confusion. Grizzaka 20:43, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Anyway good Rp, hope we can do it again sometime. Grizzaka 20:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) LaviBookman I am glad you, retained your admin's status.: The Twilight of Your Despair 13:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, you have the five votes so unless there are more requirements, than yeah I think your status is still active as ana admin.: The Twilight of Your Despair 13:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do you have any idea what kind of powers a Philosophy-type zanpakuto would have? For I am re-doing my xmas gift for 2010 Masanori Kawahiru for Sei. And I am re-doing his zanpakuto and despite me making Philosophy I cannot come up with powers when compared it to a Zanpakuto.: The Twilight of Your Despair 13:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Spiritual anatomy Hiya, Lavi(: I was wondering if you would allow me to use your article Spiritual anatomy for my new character, Oda Nobunaga. Please get back to me when you can. Ciao~ Opinion Hi how you doin. I am wondering could I have your opinion on Masashi and Ryuhaku.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 04:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Translation Please Juat I am not that good with translation and if you are can I ask if you could find two translation for me? Called divine way and divine magic. Just I am making the spell page for Philosophy and I want a good name for it that just means that the spells use divine energy and not borrowing from heaven or gods.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) [[Herrera Tresckow|'Herrera Tresckow']] I wanted to say I rather like this character. Just I was reading some other characters that are good and saw this one was just edited and I read it and really liked it. This article is Sublime not a 10 but a 11 out of 10. You have achieved beyond writer's nirvana with Herrera Tresckow.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :< Excuses, Excuses. :< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:40, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe. If you also included that these aforementioned exotic women were butt-naked and covered with oil. :< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Unless German breasts are involved, count me out. :< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing Significance ^^, my spellchecker didn't pick up on it for some reason.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 16:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yo; Lavi can you check your Friendlist and tell me what my Steam name was ~_~ I have forgotten--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 17:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : Indeed, about an hour after I sent this message I figured out my account name.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Lavi Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. LaviBookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Bookman. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi-san. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Afilado Relations Well, for the Espada Afilado, the leader Cortez is attempting to promote peace and cooperation between the groups moving to control Hueco Mundo. However, as you said, Hererra doesn't seem like one to wish for another group attempting for control. The resulting conflictions are various and broad in between, as far as I can see. What do you think is the option that should be best? Achrones150 21:42, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Herrera and Genjo I've been mulling over Genjo's history for awhile and I can't think of anything at the moment. I've been looking at your character, Herrera, his history intrigues me greatly. I was wondering at several points in time, Genjo Diablo would appear in Herrera's history, such as the years before Sosuke Aizen came, and the time of Espada, and then Aizen's fall...just little ends and odds like that. Tell me what you think about this...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of making him an unspoken peer of Herrera, as well as possible 'student' because of his advance arts of using Spiritual energy and such, at least Herrera would be at that given time. Eventually before he joins the Espada Afilado, he proposes a similar ideal of gathering all of Hueco Mundo into its own 'Society' and rivaling the Soul Society both in culture and strength, and predictably, Herrera would think it wouldn't last. Genjo would leave disappointed that Herrera didn't see 'reason' or the grand possibilites this ideal could lead them and they would secretly meet sometime later when the Espada Afilado clash tensely with his own forces. How does that sound? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sweet :) Okay...just out of curiosity, is Herrera or his forces going to be battling or approaching the Espada Afilado soon? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:59, October 21, 2011 (UTC) That would make sense...its too soon for Epic confrontations between the two opposing armies anyways...small battles always lead up to the grand finales anyways ^^ I was thinking maybe *due to me still thinking of the names and appearances* that maybe a Low Ranking Espada Afilado might engage in battle against some of Treskow's forces or a Fraccion...an idea to throw out there mind you, but I thought it would be something for a Fraccion or a 'no-show' Espada Afilado to do...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I see what you mean...like the troops involved are really not part of 'his' forces but more of renegade elements. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Like he's pretending innocence when it looks like they're out of control, but he's purposely letting them do their own thing, furthering his own plans. Reminds me of those 3 Arrancar that appeared to have rebelled against Aizen 'killing' Ulquiorra *although it was his Zanpakuto in disguise* and took the Hogyoku, making it as if they really are rebel elements when Aizen planned it out that way just to amuse himself. XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) The anticipation is making excited! I can't wait for things to heat up! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Part V Writing Alright, sounds fine to me. To make it fit within continuity, make sure to consider some things. The last chapter written was after Aizen's victory over Ichigo and Rukia. Followed by that, was Sokudo vs Shoyo. So, just sort of roll off from that with how you wish to have Herrera enter the story. Message me if you have any questions, either here or Chatango. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :At the moment, only Saori Sumeragi, among my and Ten's main cast, are in the human world. Seireitou is also there, but he's in a coma, and thusly, incapacitated. You can have fun with that. But MisQ's members are in Hueco Mundo, if that helps at all. Otherwise, should Herrera cause pandemonium, I'm sure the main group in the Soul Society (Minato, Raian, and the others) would return to the human world. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, fine by me. Although, since Tenny is also involved in the story, you should get his permission too. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:22, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Part V Writing Sure. That's okay with me. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 17:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, Lavi, I don't know if you remember me or not, but I edited the Naruto and Pika fanon before. I first asked Sei if he knows anyone that could do a RP where one would train my character, as I'm new to wiki and I want to start somewhere. He advised me to ask Arch, but things didn't work out (it would be nearly impossible for our characters to meet), so Arch told me to ask you... And now, I'm here, asking you if you are willing to RP with me and train my character :) What's a Plot? 21:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) About the Collaboration. Now that you mention it, I've really wanted to, but.... There's really the worry that I can't shake off. You said before that you preferred something that didn't bore you, and from implications I get, the only way to avoid that is through action. Of course, it always can't be all action.... [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so it's just in the case of training arcs. That's fine, then.... But, honestly, I'm stuck at a place where we can start off. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 23:21, December 13, 2011 (UTC)